1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, it has been desired to develop a solid electrolytic capacitor having a smaller value of equivalent serial resistance (hereinafter referred to as ESR) in a high frequency region. In the conventional solid electrolytic capacitor, a dielectric layer is formed covering an anode made up of a valve metal such as tantalum by anodic oxidization. Then a cathode is formed covering the dielectric layer.
In order to reduce ESR in a high frequency region, the conventional solid electrolytic capacitor has an electrolyte layer containing manganese oxide or conductive polymer with low resistivity between the dielectric layer and the cathode, (see, for example, JP-63-173313-A and JP-1-253226-A).
However, the conductivity of manganese oxide and conductive polymer are low, such as about 10−1 S/cm and about 10 S/cm to about 102 S/cm respectively. There has remained a problem that an ESR sufficiently low is not obtained in the aforementioned conventional solid electrolytic capacitor.